I have dreamt
by Rissi-Sama
Summary: Another M/S fic (arent I just sooo original!) One shot...Read and review!!!


Disclaimer: I do not own Miroku, Sango or anyone else featured in my fanfic *cries They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
As Miroku awoke his head spun around, he looked at his surroundings. A battle, he thought. He looked down at his chest; he had cut in the abdomen. It bled somewhat freely. Damn, what happened? He thought to himself while he felt the wound on his stomach. Then it came to him.  
  
It had been a warm day in the woods, when suddenly the wind changed and the sky was no longer blue, but turned an ugly gray. The whole group seemed downcast seeing the change. I felt great foreboding at this change. I walked from my place beside Sango to Inuyasha and told him, "I detect evil, be on your guard." Inuyasha nodded, totally aware of the situation, which could be at hand. I could feel Sango sensed the danger too, for her eyes scanned the skyline and forest. Her sense of sight was keen, I knew from the many glares she gave me when I found the desire to feel her backside so persuasive my hand began to leer toward it. Kagome noticed the jewel grow brighter around her neck, which was also a sign of evil. Inuyasha halted his walking and sniffed the air. He frowned at its horrid stench, "Naraku." he said with a low growl. The rest of the group stopped at that names utterance. "He's nearby, be ready to fight." Inuyasha stated. Sango was getting out of her yukata so she could battle in her black cat suit, which she wore underneath the yukata. I placed my hand on Sango's shoulder; she swiftly turned and blushed at my very chaste contact with her. "Be careful will you. I don't want you to get hurt." I said. Now, Sango's cheeks gained more redness, she quickly covered this up with friendly, concern, "You too Miroku." She said, her eyes gazing tenderly into mine. Instead of leaving the reach of my hand she turned to face me. I moved my hand from her shoulder to the small of her back and pulled her closer to me. She blushed and acted like she was trying to struggle. "Miroku." she said in an attempt to stop me from drawing her closer. However I only continued, not willing to miss this chance. Before she could say anything more my lips captured hers. Some seconds later, I allowed our lips to part. Sango was now bright red and very confused. She walked away, not willing to admit that she enjoyed that kiss. During my ten-second lip-lock with Sango, the conditions had only worsted. Naraku was very close, and was accompanied by two other demons. His children Kagura and Kanna. Then we heard Naraku's cold voice, "Well, what a lovely bunch we have here. Don't you think?" he said glaring at the group. I had moved towards Sango who was brave faced but trembling inside. I made a vow to protect her. Kagura and Kanna nodded at their father's remark. "Now if you please I'd like the jewel." Naraku demanded. Inuyasha was growling quietly. "Like hell you'll get it Naraku. Slimy demon's like you don't deserve the Shikon jewel." Inuyasha stated bravely. His grip tightening on Tessaiga. Suddenly, the winds artificially picked up. "Kagura!" I muttered under my breath. The harsh winds blew towards Kagome and weaved their way around her, undoing the necklace where the Shikon Jewel was. Inuyasha was now infuriated as he saw the jewel float its way back to Naraku. It grew brighter as the malice of Naraku surrounded it. "Hey that's not yours Naraku!" Kagome yelled, taking out her arrows and bow. But before she could shoot. Kagura sent a harsh wind towards Kagome and flung her back into a tree. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed. Sango and Shippo rushed to the fallen Kagome. Sango's face was sad, "She's alive, but she has a concussion. Maybe a few broken bones." Sango said. Inuyasha was worried; he looked sadly at Kagome, "Sango, Shippo Protect her with your life!" he ordered, and looked at me, "Miroku, help me get the jewel back!" I dared not argue this demon was on a mission. Inuyasha had found the cutting wind, and prepared to strike down Naraku. "Inuyasha, get his children first!" I told him, it was too risky to use the cutting wind in front of Kagura, who masters the winds. He looked at me, and nodded knowing full well I was correct. "Can you get them with your Kazanna?" He asked. "It's risky but I can try." I said to him, as I began to undue the rosary beads on my right hand I looked at Sango, who also looked at me. She was worried. I didn't want to loose her. I opened the Kazanna, and it sucked in the air. I felt one of the demons pass through the void in my hand. Then prayed it was the one that manipulated the winds. I then felt it! I felt the Kazanna grow, not overwhelmingly though. It took some strength but I covered up the void in my hand and cursed silently. What luck, karma must be on my side! With the void in my hand, Kagura was sucked up! "Inuyasha, I assume you can take care of the rest." I said to Inuyasha who had already begun to move towards Naraku. Tessaiga grew to the size of the cutting wind. "Naraku! Prepare to meet your doom!" Oh, how I prayed this moment would come! I looked towards Sango. With Naraku dead I could live all my life with her and be happy. But I didn't have enough karma for Inuyasha did not kill Naraku; he but took off Naraku's hand that held the jewel. "Inuyasha," Naraku said in a low growl, "We'll meet again but next time you wont be so lucky!" He hissed and flew off. The whole group sighed simultaneously. But the battle wasn't over. Lo and Behold there was Kohaku standing in front of us. Sango looked up, her eyes grew sad and angry. With the first swing of Kohaku's weapon he got Inuyasha in the shoulder. Inuyasha flew back beside the fallen Kagome. Then Kohaku's weapon headed toward Sango. She met his weapon with her boomerang. Kohaku decided to give up on Sango for the time being and his weapon was hurled towards me. I tried to block it with my staff but was not quick enough. I got a gash in the stomach. Sango flew from her position beside Kagome, and ran towards me. That's when Kohaku took his move. He hurled his weapon toward Sango. I flinched as I saw the blade invade her side, but still she kept running. The blade approached her again, and he got her shoulder, the blade stuck in her and was pulled out diagonally, she fell   
  
Miroku looked down and saw Sango fallen with her hand outstretched towards him. "Oh no! Sango!" he said while rushing to her side. He turned her over gently. He saw the gash on her stomach. Please don't die Sango! He thought to himself. Sango was utterly still. Miroku felt a tear grace his cheek; it was from his own eyes. He pulled Sango close to him. Hoping that she could some how reawaken. He felt for her pulse. Silence. Miroku set Sango down. He leaned down towards her and placed his forehead on hers. He sat like this for minutes and wept silently. "Miroku, is she." Inuyasha couldn't finish; I nodded knowing what he was going to say. He looked sadly and walked towards me, " I guess Kagome was right. You two really did like each other." He said to me. I nodded and Inuyasha left.  
  
I woke up! It was just a dream! Oh thank the God's. I sat up and I looked around. But where was Sango. I looked around the small hut. Where was she? I got up I knew I had to find her. I walked out the door.  
  
I left the hut shortly after Miroku began to utter my name in his dreams. I couldn't sleep that night to begin with. Me being in his dreams was enough to dive me mad. I wondered what went on inside his dream. I started to speculate what could be happening to me.he could be.. ewwww.. no bad thought! I told myself. I ran out and sat with my back to the tree behind the hut. The night sky above me was gorgeous. It was a dark purple. I shivered slightly as the wind picked up ever slightly. Than I heard it, someone's footsteps treading upon the ground just outside the hut door, they grew closer.  
  
As I left the door of the hut I looked out and saw no sign of Sango anywhere. I was near to giving it up and going back to bed. It is common for Sango to wander off for space and then be back within an hour. Then I remembered the dream I had. It convinced me. I had to speak to Sango. I realized I checked everywhere but the back of the hut. Sure enough there Sango was behind the hut leaning against the tree.  
"Hey Sango." I said quietly she jumped slightly; I had taken her by surprise. I sat down respectfully beside Sango.  
"Oh its you, hey." She said nervously. Something was wrong with her I could feel it in the air. We said each other's name at the same time, and she blushed.  
"Oh you go ahead Miroku." Sango said to me, lowering her eyes to the folds of her yukata.  
"Not unless you have something more important to say." I said kindly to her, scooting closer towards her. She was still staring at the folds in her yukata.  
"I was wondering." she said with little confidence, sounding like some silly school girl, "What you thought of the night sky?" she then continued like the demon huntress I knew well.  
" I find the sky very gorgeous Sango." I said to her and moved closer, "but its not as gorgeous as you are." Then I took her hand in mine. She blushed prettily,  
"Please don't Miroku." She said meekly. She then raised her head and gazed at me. My does Sango blush prettily. I looked into her eyes with all the honesty that I had in me.  
"Why?" I asked her gently. Why is such a simple question, it normally does not take long to answer it, but Sango swallowed nervously. I felt her pulse rate rise rapidly.  
" Miroku don't you see." She said sudden confidence, " Oh Miroku, don't tell me those things unless you mean it!" She turned her head away and stood up. Silly Sango, I mean everything I tell you, especially that. I stood up and faced her. Our bodies just a foot away from each other, I clasped her hands with my own and watched her cheeks turn a pink hue.  
"Sango, don't you see," I said, intentionally using the same words she used, we pulled each other closer till we were just inches away, "Sango, I would declare to Inuyasha, nay to the world my love for you!" I stated with passion to Sango, meaning every single word. She turned pinker, and I smiled convincingly  
  
What did he just say! Did he just say he loved me? OMG! You have no idea how I wanted to hear that. Control yourself Sango, and don't swoon in his arms! I said to myself. But he told me that he loved me. Then he smiled that kinky, disarming smile and I let him draw me even closer. His hands moved from their position around mine. He put his left hand to the small of my back, and his right hand he brushed some stray hair from my face to behind my ear, than slid his hand down the cartilage of my ear and cupped my cheek. I felt the beads that covered up his Kazanna. I frowned at the thought of his eventual demise if Naraku was not conquered. I moved my hands from where they rested at my sides to his shoulders. We stood there but an inch away.  
"I thought you told me that we'd wait till Naraku was dead to reveal that." I said to Miroku revealing my fear of being hurt. He looked sadly at me.  
  
Naraku. When Sango mentioned the wretch I remembered myself. I felt the clinking of the beads on my hand. Oh that Naraku. Yet I had forgotten, Sango was enough to get me to forget my worries, which is what I love most about her. She was my reason for being alive. My reason for being alive was to see Sango happy and therefore I could be happy. I took my hands from her cheek and back and held them with my own. I led her down so that we were both seated across from each other. I looked directly into her eyes.  
"Sango, I dreamt about you. I dreamt that you died. And that moment even if it was a dream was so painful. Sango I don't care what demon is out there or when I die. All I care about is you knowing the truth. We'll defeat Naraku, but we are just mortal our lives our brief and precious. You have to know how I feel." I said to her, Sango was moved to tears. I moved my hands from hers and embraced her letting her cry on my chest. I heard her muffled tears and stroked her hair. She raised her head from my chest and rested her head on my collarbone. Apparently smelling my essence.  
  
How I loved the priest at the minute, no one had said anything kinder to me. I sniffled and lay my head on his collarbone. I smelled his essence. It was very refreshing to the soul he smelled.priestly. "Miroku, No one has ever said anything like that to me." I then stopped, I could think of no words. I felt him chastely kiss my cheek. How I blushed at that moment. I cuddled closer to Miroku and looked up at him he looked down at me. For a few moments we just stared wondering what we wanted to do. He suddenly drew me closer and sealed a kiss on my lips. I'm sure that my face was as red as a rose at that minute. But I was also surprised no excess kissing meant to entice ones blood into the right mood, no tongue? It was a kiss, simple and affectionate. I snuggled in closer and rested my eyes. Just before falling asleep I whispered to Miroku, "I love you."  
  
I actually surprised myself. I was being modest and respecting her emotions. I knew she wasn't ready for the next step. I knew I wasn't ready to let her give me that part of her. And when she whispered sleepily "I love you", I knew it was worth it to wait till Naraku was dead and we would unite in Marriage. Then I could love her honestly and without regret. And as Sango slept, I watched the sunrise above the hill. I knew at that minute what me and Sango was the start of something good. 


End file.
